Del caos nace el orden
by Elie G.S
Summary: Saga quiere declararse y pide ayuda a Aioros para hacerlo de manera correcta, pero un par de caballeros llegan en el momento menos apropiado.


**Del caos nace el orden**

.

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, pero de vez en cuando me entretengo haciendo algunos fics con ellos, meramente por diversión._

* * *

—¿piensas decirme ya? —pregunta mientras cruza sus brazos frente a su pecho, el castaño quien hace poco había estado de pie ahora yacía sentado sobre una silla con la espalda completamente apoyada en el respaldo, necesitaba comodidad, esto sería para largo.

Sin embargo, el mutismo y la inexpresividad de su compañero lo estaba inquietando y exasperando al mismo tiempo, algo que pocas veces ocurría en su persona. Se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien comprensible y considerado, pero en serio, estar casi una hora con alguien para que soltara unas cuantas palabras sin obtener nada más que silencio era agotador aún para él.

—Saga, no es tan difícil —le animó por enésima vez.

—Cállate —le dijo molesto. Aioros bajó su cabeza soltando un suspiro resignado, era lo primero que escuchaba en los últimos treinta minutos y no era precisamente lo que quería oír.

—Lo espantarás así —dice en son de burla—, es más, me espantas a mí en este momento. —Aioros vio a su amigo y compañero girar la vista hacia uno de los pilares de la casa de Sagitario. Lo notaba inquieto y nervioso, algo poco común en él.

Si había alguien quien conocía a la perfección al geminiano ese era Aioros. Sabía cómo era al momento de una conquista, cuando alguien se le cruzaba por la vista iba a por él o ella sin miedo y no desistía hasta conseguir lo que quería, la elocuencia siempre fue su punto fuerte. Pero ahora era diferente, casi irreconocible, parecía más un joven inexperto e inseguro y eso le causaba gracia, una que no expresaría hasta el momento oportuno.

—Espera aquí —dice levantándose de su sitio y perdiéndose en una de las tantas habitaciones del templo.

Saga por su parte seguía allí parado con su molestia impregnada en su rostro y por su mutismo casi perpetuo de seguro una batalla se desataba dentro de su cabeza. Exhaló con cansancio y viró su rostro hacia la dirección por donde volvía aparecer el castaño quien venía con una tela de un color muy particular.

—Tengo una idea. —dice mostrándole la tela entre sus manos haciendo que su compañero frunciera más el ceño ante lo que venía ahora— Solo imagina que soy él, e intenta decírmelo nuevamente.

—Que tontería...

—¿Tienes otra idea Romeo? —había intentado reprimir cualquier broma, pero se le había hecho imposible. Aioros tomó la tela y se la colocó sobre su cabeza simulando ser la persona quien mantenía en un estado de trance al geminiano— Listo, ¡suéltalo ya galán!

—No te pareces a él —reclama ignorando el esfuerzo del castaño.

—Si viniste a mí fue por ayuda y eso es lo que te estoy ofreciendo, así que no te hagas el infantil e intenta escupir lo que has estado reprimiendo desde hace tiempo —inmediatamente Aioros acomodó la tela sobre su cabeza para que esta no cayera, soltó sus hombros como si se prepara para unos buenos ejercicios de calentamiento y suavizó su mirada.

La idea le parecía absurda, ridícula, casi vergonzosa, pero era al único a quién podía recurrir en estos momentos. Su confianza hacia Aioros era comparable solo con la fidelidad que le tenía a Athena, por lo cual sabía que esta bochornosa situación no llegaría a oídos de nadie más, enterrándola en lo más profundo de sus memorias bajo miles de llaves mentales.

—Estoy esperando —canturreo el castaño, la situación lo estaba aburriendo y ya se sentía lo suficientemente torpe por estar recurriendo a simular ser uno de sus camaradas. Y aunque no le diría nada a Saga, esperaba que esto no volviera a repetirse nunca más.

El suspiro resignado de una voz ronca sonó entre ellos.

—Necesito hablar contigo... —dijo por fin haciendo una pausa para poder proyectar la verdadera imagen de su amado frente a él y no sentirse como si estuviera siéndole infiel aún antes de poder siquiera tener algo.

—Dime Saga —responde la imagen frente a él. Devolviendo la imagen del castaño que tanto le había costado obviar.

—Silencio Aioros no lo arruines...

**oOo**

Mu salía del Santuario donde Shion y Athena habían conversado ciertos aspectos que podían cambiar en el asunto de la reparación de las armaduras. Había estado un tiempo relativamente largo, ya era pasado el medio día y tenía que todavía hacer cosas en el taller y hoy el día estaba tan bello que se le apetecía ir a ver el atardecer en la playa, y tenía en mente en invitar a cierto gemelo que tenía no solo en su mente.

La relación de ellos dos se estaba haciendo más estrecha, desde hace relativamente algunos meses Saga parecía estar pendiente de todo lo que hacía, lo visitaba de vez en cuando a su templo o conversaban largas horas por las noches en uno de los miradores naturales del Santuario, tanto que Mu intuía que Saga podría estar sintiendo lo mismo que él. Por eso hoy quería poner a prueba a su intuición.

Camino sin apuro, pensando en que podía llevar para su paseo, de todas formas, tenía que ponerse en la situación de que el griego quizás no pudiera acompañarlo. ¡Dioses!, con solo pensarlo sentía que se le retorcían las entrañas. Quitó esas ideas de su cabeza, pensaría en eso después. Estaba llegando al templo de capricornio y afuera su guardián estaba sentado apoyado en uno de los pilares del templo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecía que durmiera profundamente.

—¿Qué haces por estos lados Aries?, ¿Trabajando a esta hora? —preguntó Shura sin abrir los ojos, Mu se detiene y le saluda cordialmente.

—Buenos días —Mu mira el cielo ya casi serían las dos de la tarde, le urgía llegar a su tempo y poder comer algo— ¿Disfrutando de la brisa primaveral? —le conversa, no era usual en Shura que iniciara una conversación, así que no podía solo ignorarlo y seguir.

—Si, es reconfortante —dijo abriendo los ojos y acomodándose, colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza— Debo aprovechar que Aioros aún no llega, tiene todo el día planeado, será un día largo.

—Vaya no me lo podría imaginar de otra forma, ¿No está contigo? —Curiosea un momento, por lo general es Aioros quien pasa más tiempo en Capricornio que en su propio templo y le sorprende un poco que no esté en este preciso momento.

—Está en Sagitario arreglando unos asuntos, aunque se ha tardado un poco. —dice levantándose, mirando su reloj de pulsera, sí, ya se estaba acercando la hora de comer y él no era un ser de paciencia y más cuando se trataba de comida— He estado listo desde hace una hora y él no aparece.

—Si quieres puedo decirle que lo estas esperando. —le ofrece y Shura parece meditarlo.

—No, de hecho, creo que bajaré, si no voy yo no se moverá. —Mu asiente y le ofrece bajar juntos. Shura se limpia su pantalón y reacomoda su camisa, ambos entraron a Capricornio. A Mu realmente le gustaba la relación que mantenía Shura y Aioros. Eran tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan él uno para el otro.

Bajaron por las escaleras, el clima de verdad estaba maravilloso, si bien aún estaba algo fresco, pero el sol ya calentaba un poco más, definitivamente el invierno ya había pasado y daba paso a una estación añorada por muchos.

Ambos llegaron a Sagitario, adentro se sentían dos cosmos, uno era su dueño y el otro era de uno de los gemelos. Shura le dio un vistazo intrigado al ariano al escuchar unas voces más que conocidas en el interior, siguiendo su camino directo donde provenían esas voces, llegando hasta la mitad del templo donde ve la silueta de Aioros. Shura estaba por lanzarle un comentario por su demora cuando escucha una voz bastante conocida que mantuvo quieto a ambos en el lugar.

—Silencio Aioros no lo arruines... hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo. Se que solo somos amigos y agradezco la ayuda que me has brindado durante estos años. Eres una persona increíble, de buenos sentimientos, compasivo, valiente y gentil, podría seguir todo el día diciendo lo mucho que me agradan tus aptitudes y me gustaría que todo lo que eres pudieras compartirlo conmigo, de una forma más íntima... Me gustas y quisiera permanecer el resto de mi vida contigo.

Definitivamente no era algo que alguno de los dos hubiera esperado escuchar. A Shura comenzaba a subirle el color de una manera acelerada, estaba furioso y se disponía a ir hacia ellos. Mu se quedó como piedra, había escuchado como Saga se le estaba declarando a Aioros. Todo lo que una vez pensó sobre el caballero de géminis se iba a la basura, había caído en ilusiones y dolía saberse equivocado de tal manera.

—¡Oh Saga eso fue…! —Aioros lo ve por detrás del hombro de Saga y se espanta, ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí? — No, espera… Shura, Mu esto no es lo que parece. —dice nervioso, quitándose rápidamente la bufanda morada de su cabeza y lanzándola en cualquier sitio.

Saga se tensa y se gira sobre sus pies rogando a los Dioses que fuera una broma de Aioros, y ve a Shura acercándose furioso con los puños apretados y a Mu parado apenas a unos pasos de ellos, había estado tan concentrado en decir su declaración de la mejor manera que no había sentido la llegada de sus compañeros al templo.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —pregunta Shura estaba furioso, tanto así que la punta de su nariz estaba levemente roja. Tomó del cuello de la blusa a Saga dispuesto a atestarle un golpe en la cara.

—¡No Shura, no es lo que crees! —Saltó en defensa Aioros, haciendo que lo soltara, colocándose en medio de los dos— Esto es un malentendido. —el nerviosismo de Aioros era evidente al igual que el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¡Entonces dame una buena razón para no partirle la cara! —intentó darle un golpe y Mu interfirió colocándose al igual que Aioros en medio de ellos.

—Vamos, tranquilo Shura, no es necesario que lleguemos a esto. —dice Mu intentando quitar las manos del peli negro.

—No seas necio, no es nada de lo que tu mente pueda estar especulando. —le dice Saga. Colocándose a la defensiva, si Shura quería luchar, él le daría lucha.

—Te lo explicaré en Capricornio, pero por favor cálmate. —Shura se queda mirando a Aioros quien le miraba suplicante. Respiró profundo y bajó sus brazos. Aioros respiró aliviado y se colocó detrás de Shura incentivándolo para que ambos salieran del lugar.

Mu también respiró aliviado, al menos esos dos no se matarían a golpes.

Sin previo aviso y a sorpresa de todos los presentes, Shura da un pasó y le atiesta un golpe de lleno en la cara a Saga, para luego tomar la mano de Aioros y salir murmurando algo como "roba novios". Mu vio todo tan de repente que no pudo evitar el golpe de Shura y solo cuando el griego cayó al suelo fue que reaccionó y se agachó para ver si Saga se encontraba bien.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Mu, quitando la mano que Saga tenía en la boca, la comisura de su labio inferior estaba roto y por ella salía sangre— ¡Por Athena!, tenemos que ir a curar eso. —Mu no pudiendo aguantar la preocupación lo ayuda a levantarse, desapareciéndolos de Sagitario.

**oOo**

Una fuerte sacudida fue lo que sintió antes de caer sentado en algo cómodo, Saga le echó un vistazo a la habitación, estaban en Aries. Mu llega en unos minutos con una bolsa de hielo y otros materiales. Se sienta a un lado de él y le inspecciona la herida. Con sumo cuidado limpia con agua tibia la zona, le quitó el exceso de sangre poco a poco tratando de no hacerle daño.

—Mu, todo esto fue un malentendido. —dice Saga tomando la mano del menor para que pusiera atención a sus palabras, a la única persona que le importaba lo que creyera era Mu, y no podía dejarlo que se quedara con ideas equivocadas.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones. —dice algo abatido, mientras que seguía con la tarea de limpiarle— Gracias a los dioses no necesitas puntos, toma mantén la bolsa puesta por unos minutos, bajará la inflamación —Mu le entrega la bolsa con hielo y se levanta para guardar las cosas en la cocina.

Saga le imita deteniéndolo con su otra mano.

—Por favor escúchame, nada de eso fue real…—

—No es necesario que lo digas, Saga, el único que merece las explicaciones es Shura. —dice, intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero él hacía más fuerza. Mu lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No te moverás hasta que me escuches. —dice soltando la bolsa de hielo dejándola sobre el sofá— Nada de lo que dije fue para Aioros. —comenzó, estaba nervioso, apenado en cierto punto— Él solo estaba ayudándome para que pudiera declararme a alguien más.

El corazón de Mu se aceleró y la respiración se le paró por unos segundos, internamente tenía miedo a lo que seguía.

—En realidad… esas palabras eran para ti —dice finalmente. El corazón de Mu sigue agitado, pero de felicidad y pareciera que la respiración comienza a ser normal—, pero creo que arruiné todo. —Saga intenta esbozar una sonrisa mirando hacia un pilar, no quería que Mu lo viera así, se sentía estúpido. Mu sonríe, se acerca y lo toma por el mentón para verlo directamente a los ojos. Saga no mentía, lo conocía bien.

El ariano había escuchado todo lo que dijo en el templo y habían sido las palabras más bellas que alguien podía decir, aunque le hayan dolido pensando que eran para otra persona, al final Saga le había confesado que eran solo para él y no podía estar más feliz por eso.

Por eso no podía dejar que Saga solo se quedara con un par de palabras de su parte cuando había estado ensayando todo ese discurso para él.

—Saga de Géminis, conocí la crueldad de tus acciones y también la infinidad de tu fuerza. Tuve también la gracia de conocer la valentía de tu arrepentimiento y el dolor tatuado en tu alma por tus errores. Y me has dado la oportunidad de conocer la sinceridad de tu mirada, la bondad latente de tu corazón, la esencia de la justicia impregnada en cada una tus palabras y las impacientes ganas de vivir que quieren gritarle al mundo quién eres en verdad. Saga, eres una persona para valorar, no lo olvides. —dice sin dejar de perder el contacto con los ojos aguamarina del gemelo.

» Has provocado que espere con ansiedad tu presencia, que me revuelva incómodo al no verte llegar y sentir un vacío inmenso al verte partir. Te apoderaste de mis pensamientos haciéndote presente en ellos hasta en sueños. Saga, te anclaste en mi pecho y... provocas sentimientos cálidos y fuertes —Mu ríe ante la impavidez del mayor— y a pesar de que me tienes aquí recitando declaraciones para ti, tú estás ahí de pie sin creértelo todavía... Saga, te amo. —Se aproximó lento y decidido, besó sus labios con una lentitud tortuosa. Se separó solo unos centímetros para ver a los ojos del griego quien parecía recién espabilar. Saga le sonrió y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo para fundirse en un beso más atrevido que el anterior.

El herrero se apoyó del borde del sofá para mantener el equilibrio ante tan impetuosa respuesta, siguiendo el ritmo que la boca hambrienta de Saga ejercía sobre la suya. De pronto un sabor metálico llegó a su boca y recordó la herida que tenía Saga en el labio. Se separó preocupado y con la respiración agitada.

—Lo siento, tu labio debe doler. —le dice sin separarse lo suficiente. Depositando un pequeño beso en su labio herido.

—No es nada… —Saga junta la frente con el ariano, moviéndose en una caricia intima— Ha valido la pena.

**FIN**

* * *

_Holaa Querubines!, me alegra llegar de nuevo con un OneShot de mis bellos caballeros para ustedes. _

_Espero sea de su agrado, es algo bobo, pero bueno la gente es boba algunas veces, Besitos._


End file.
